


Everlasting Words

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a lot of words he uses to describe Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Words

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a Kurt that is over the top in love with his husband and this came out. The title comes from the song "Words" by The Bee Gees.

Kurt has a lot of words he could use to describe his husband, some are definitely not safe for work. He remembers telling his therapist about it, the list of words he only associates with Blaine. His therapist asked him how many times he said them out loud to Blaine and he came up short. He was determined from that moment on to take the opportunity to tell Blaine exactly when he's being Kurt's cutie, or any other thing from what was becoming quite a lengthy list. 

1\. Cutie  
Sometimes Blaine is just the cutest human being to walk the earth, and in those moments Kurt doesn't even know what to do with himself, so in awe of how any person could be that joyful over something so simple. 

Like the time they were in the mall and happened past a Build a Bear Workshop. 

"Kurt, oh my God Kurt! It's a Chewbacca. I can build a wookie!! Omg they have his voice and bowcaster too! We have to go in. Ooh, maybe I can make Sam and Han Solo bear for when he can't sleep." Kurt watched as Blaine made his way through every station in the store, making sure Han and Chewie were fully equipped, even recording a message for Sam doing his best Han Solo impression. But the thing that stopped Kurt short was Blaine and the kids in the store. He kneels down next to a little girl struggling to get a shoe on her Princess Bear. 

"Are you a princess too?" Blaine asks while he puts the shoe on the bear. He spends five minutes letting the little girl explain the made up story of her bear's kingdom. 

When they leave, one Chewbacca, one Han Solo and a very well dressed bear Kurt made himself, the employees pretty much force a job application into Blaine's hand as he puts his Chewbacca into a backpack to carry with them the rest of the trip. 

"You are such a cutie, you know that?" Kurt tells Blaine, taking his hand and kissing his cheek on the way out. 

2.The Sweetest

Thing is, Kurt knows that Blaine loves being able to do stuff for Kurt. It's just his nature, and it scared Kurt at first, because he could never match all that Blaine does for him. But now? Kurt gets it and does his best to not let it upset or scare him. 

Kurt's senior year at NYADA is a lot more hectic than Kurt expected, between all the work he has and the auditions he's going on, he knows he's completely neglecting every single other thing in his life, including his husband. He's made sure to at least text Blaine throughout the day to tell him he's thinking about him, but Blaine is pretty busy himself, he had a performance coming up. Somehow though, even with a performance coming up, Blaine still manages to find time for the small things in life, like feeding himself. The biggest surprise to Kurt is when he gets out of a meeting with Carmen, he finds Blaine sitting outside of NYADA with a small paper bag in his hand. 

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you had a lecture that you couldn't afford to miss?"

"My professor had an emergency meeting or something, so the lecture was canceled. I have the next several hours free." 

"Oh Hon, I don't. I have to run by Rachel's and drop something off and then I have to get to the library to finish this paper and I still have an interview for the costuming department at that little theater." 

"Oh I know. I just wanted to bring you this." 

Kurt opens the bag, inside is a bagel with cream cheese, a banana, a little bag of almonds and a granola bar. 

"You get really dizzy when you don't eat, and this is all stuff you can eat on the go. I'll see you tonight, okay?" 

"Oh Blaine, you're the sweetest." 

Kurt pulls Blaine in for a hug and a kiss a little deeper than what he'd normally give in public. But damn, he has the best husband in the world, so screw his stance on PDA, he's gonna make out a little before he runs off. 

3.Smarty Pants

One of the first things Kurt noticed about Blaine when they met was that he seemed to be able to talk to people about just about any topic, and even if he didn't know anything about the subject, he asked so many questions, and made the person he was talking to feel like the most interesting person in the world. He also loved a good debate, and never came into a discussion blind. Blaine could argue with someone and prove them wrong and they'd still smile and swoon. His polite nature combined with his earnestness and thirst for knowledge made him a great student but it also meant that he didn't always back down from a fight. Which some people learned the hard way. 

The most recent person to learn that was Kaylen, a classmate of Kurt's the he brought to the apartment to work on a project together. Blaine was home that day, but mostly stayed out of their hair working on his own classwork. Kurt and Kaylen decided to take a study and they ended up discussing the latest Broadway casting rumors. A subject Kurt regrets bringing up. He’s biting his tongue and trying not to completely tear Kaylen’s head off, (they still have a project to finish) when Blaine walks in to refill his coffee at a pivotal moment in the conversation.  
“I’m just sick of stunt casting. Too many pop stars and movie stars getting roles and taking work away from people like us. And why is it even necessary, they already had a black Hedwig and they had a black Yitzak, so why do they need to go colorblind again? They made their point.” 

Kurt looks up to the ceiling and counts to ten when he hears Blaine politely clear his throat from behind the sofa.

“What are you guys talking about?” Blaine asks too politely. His tone says he knows exactly what they’re talking about.

“So you’re the hubby. He’s a keeper Kurt!” Kaylen says.

Kurt smiles before turning to Blaine, “We’re talking about the casting of Jussie Smollet from Empire as Hedwig,” Kurt says, eyes pleading with Blaine to say something.

“Oh yes, I’m actually quite excited about that. He’s going to be amazing.”

“Blaine, Kurt tells me that you love theater as much as we do, don’t you think that the stunt casting has gotten out of control?”

“Actually, I don’t. The thing with bringing in talent from other media is that they bring their audience with them, and in the case of Empire, that main audience may be people who’ve never really cared about Broadway before, and will go see the show because he’s in the role. And Hedwig is such an important role for people to see, to have a black man who happens to also be a member of the LGBT community in that role is so important. And he’s really talented, Kurt and I can’t wait to see him,” Blaine says taking a sip of his coffee.

“I mean, I get what you’re saying about bringing in new audiences, but I mean, there are other roles, The Color Purple, The Wiz is back, he would make an amazing scarecrow. But Hedwig is from Germany, and I saw Taye Diggs, he just didn’t fit.” 

“Well, first of all, Jussie shouldn’t be relegated to only playing black roles, Broadway should be more colorblind in their casting.There are plenty of black Germans, like Haddaway and Meshell Ndegeocello, so that’s hardly relevant And the actor who played Hedwig before Taye was Asian. I definitely plan to use colorblind casting for any roles I write and produce.”

“Oh my God, are you saying I’m racist?” Kaylen says, getting more upset, Kurt watches her out the corner of his eye, trying to keep his face neutral.

“Oh God no, I don’t know you, I wouldn’t dream of it. I just think maybe your stance on casting is a little traditional, which you can’t help, it was how you were taught. I mean, in high school, our friend, Mercedes Jones, you know her, she just performed at the Teen Choice Awards, was turned down for the role of Maria in West Side Story by our friend Artie who loves hip hop and R&B, he’d never say he’s racist, he was just thinking traditionally. He grew out of it, and you will too, with a little more school. NYADA is one of the best in the country, so you’ll learn in due time,” Blaine takes a sip of his coffee and kisses Kurt on the cheek before heading back into their bedroom. Kurt tries to hide the smile on his face and picks up his laptop before turning to a shocked and red faced Kaylen.

“Let’s get back to work.” 

4.The Sexiest

It may have taken Kurt a little time to get past his embarrassment about all things sexual, the baby penguin days are far, far behind him. One of his favorite things about Blaine was how sexy he was when he danced. Whether it was just goofing around in the kitchen while making dinner, working on something choreographed for a performance, or out on the town with their friends, Blaine knew how to move his body in a way that left Kurt unable to do more than grunt out a monosyllabic word. 

Elliot was home from yet another yoga retreat and took them out to celebrate Kurt’s upcoming NYADA graduation. There were drinks flowing, Rachel and Jesse were doing something approaching dancing, but looked more like dry humping, Kurt was sitting at their table catching up with Elliot and Dani while Blaine was on the dance floor smushed between Santana and Brittany and having the time of his life. 

“You’re gonna be a college graduate Kurt! How does it feel? Tell this college drop out that she made the biggest mistake in the world and that you feel like the world is your oyster,” Dani says with a smile before taking a sip of her drink that’s the same shade of green as her hair.

“Huh?” Kurt says, watching Blaine, Santana’s dancing behind him, fingers gripping his belt loops, hair swinging behind her. Brittany’s in front of Blaine, her back to his front, Blaine’s got his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. His bowtie is hanging around his neck, he’s got what Mercedes calls his “stank face” and Kurt doesn’t hear anything but the music playing. To anyone in the bar, it looks like Blaine is on his way to a threesome with two hot chicks, but to Kurt, he knows this is what Blaine does, he’s had a few drinks in him and all he wants to do is dance. He stays close to the girls in the hopes of scaring off any jerks that may come their way and he knows Kurt thinks his protective streak is just as hot as him grinding with Brittany.

“Give it up Dani, we don’t even exist to him right now,” Elliot says with a laugh, just as Blaine looks over to Kurt with a wink. Kurt sits down his drink, it’s time to dance.

Mine

Kurt pushes his way through the dancefloor with a single minded focus he reserves for two things, his career and his husband. He stands in front of Brittany and lifts an eyebrow.   
Santana just winks at him and steps aside, grabbing Brittany and pulling her towards the back corner of the club. Blaine just pulls Kurt into a kiss, giving up any pretense of dancing. He’s sweaty, Kurt can feel the sweat from Blaine’s brow on his, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is his super hot husband that he doesn’t have to share. Maybe they’ll stay for the rest of the night, and hit Dennys afterward, but right now, all Kurt can think about is taking his husband home and showing him how much he appreciates every single aspect of his personality.He’s all his and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
